


The NSFW Alphabet

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Autofellacio, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky in lingerie, Crossdressing Buck Barnes, Crossdressing Kink, Dry Humping, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: My headcanon for J on  The NSFW Alphabet ask list. When I'm finished with the whole series I'll import them here so they can all be found under one work.





	The NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone Reading It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+Reading+It).



> Things got super kinky super fast with this, it wasn't supposed to be this long but as you can tell, I like thinking about Bucky touching himself, many times in ways most people don't even know is possible.
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit:It's been almost a year and I havent finished this series just yet I figured I could leave alink to my first drafts of the other answers.
> 
> https://winterbuckytho.tumblr.com/nsfwaskmeme

In Front of The WBT Cam: A minimalist bedroom. Slightly offset to the left, a queen size bed. On it are four pillows in clean white pillowcases, a white sateen duvet. On the right-hand side of the room is a white nightstand resting upon it a small white storage bin with a lid. It looks to be about 13" X 6".

Off camera, the following audio can be heard.

***

Bucky: How should I start?

WBT: Well, there are a few things you can do. You could behave as if there is no cam and do what you do when your…erm, flying solo. You can speak to the cam and perform as if it’s someone special you want to see it. You could go live, open the chat and ask for requests which you then perform as you want.

Bucky: I guess I’ll play it by ear and see what happens…

WBT: You sure this is what you want to do?

Bucky: Oh, absolutely. I feel I’m returning to parts of myself I was cut off from and I love sharing this growth. The community here has been so positive and welcoming. I…want to share this with the most accepting people I know and a lot of your readers are those people for me. It’s important to me as a sexual being to try this.

WBT: Then just do what you want to do and nothing more. Whatever you share will be appreciated. You got this, Chief.

Bucky: *Nervous laughter* I hope sooo…

A door creaks and a latch clicks.

~

He enters the right frame of the video, takes a furtive glance over his shoulder at the camera and walks to the edge of the bed facing it. He wears a red black and grey flannel with the sleeves pushed up, light grey corduroys and a pair of red patented leather Doc Martens. In his left ear is a silver ear cuff and on his neck a black ribbon choker.

He stands still a moment then starts to turn to his left, seems to rethink and turns to his right to get on the edge of the bed. He does so in a very particular manner. Bucky places his left knee well over the edge onto the mattress, turns on that knee and plants his bum on top of his lower leg, his foot sticking off the bed. He lifts his other leg from the floor avoiding resting his thighs on the coil of wire that rims the mattress. With his leg up he bends his right knee and unlaces his boot. He removes it revealing his black socked foot. He leans back, tucks that foot under his butt and sticks out the other foot repeating the same gesture.

Sans shoes now, Bucky tucks his head down a bit and rolls to his right until he’s lying in the middle of the bed with his knees drawn up a bit. After a few seconds he rolls over onto his stomach with his legs straight and his feet pointed. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a phone. After some tapping, he says “[Chill Out Brain playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/airborneainz/playlist/1pLZbofOZddBui4wWR97mR).” He drops the phone on the little night table and something instrumental that sounds like slow Mexicano mixed with synthpop plays.

He rolls yet again onto his back. As he listens to the song he keeps his arms straight and moves his hands on the blanket in small sideways arcs out from his sides then back in again, feeling the soft fabric underhand. After a few seconds, his body seems to flatten to the bed more as his muscles relax and he seems to focus on the sensations the duvet’s texture give him.

After one arc his right-hand strays up onto his thigh then belly, then chest and then the other follows. When his hands drift back down to his hips he stops short of the waistband of his pants and his hands once more begin their journey up again this time his left with a hand full of his shirt pulling it free of his pants. He rubs down his chest again with both hands then begins unbuttoning his shirt. After his shirt is opened his silver hand slips into the right side of his shirt where, though his hand is covered one can tell by the soft sighs and sharp inhales he is manipulating his nipple either by squeezing his fingers around it and pulling it or by tweaking and twisting it.

Quite suddenly he rolls over once more onto his belly. His right hand can be seen sliding under the front of his right hip. His hips lift and shift as he makes room for his hand under his crotch.

Then he begins slowly, at first almost imperceptible. In this view in front the foot of the bed and at a slight elevation to the bed, one can see his butt push upward as his hips lift in quick jerks and then slide slowly back down as he thrusts. Quietly he moans “Mmm…mmm…!” on the down thrust.

He starts to slide up onto his left knee. One can just barely see his fingertips under his pelvis from behind. Bucky gets the other knee under him and now one can see most of his fingers are petting his cock through his pants. With more room to move he arches his back at the top of each lift of his hips and bowing it at the bottom of each thrust. His upper body remains flattened to the bed in a position similar to child’s pose of yoga. “God…fuck, that’s so good-oooh! Fuuuck…!” He murmurs into the pillow his head rests on.

His left hand also disappears under his left thigh. Then alternating his chrome fingertips can be seen peeping out from under his pelvis, sliding back up and away from the camera then his flesh fingertips can be seen before they also slide back out of view. His hip movements become faster. The bed rocks gently under him as he pleasures himself a while. Here and there a gasp or a hissing inhale issues from him then his movements begin to slow.

Bucky now sits up on his knees. His back is to the camera with his shirt draping down it, his sleeves still on his arms. His arms, shoulders and cybernetic socket move in a manner suggesting he has unbuttoned his pants which is further supported by the sound of a zipper going down and a snap of elastic. Bucky then moves forward on his knees so he can brace himself with the wall the head of the bed is at. No part of his genitalia is visible, but for a few minutes, it’s obvious because of his heavy breathing and the fast movements of his right arm and the sound of pounding flesh that he is now jerking himself off in a more direct manner. As he masturbates, “Huuuhh! Uuuhn, uhn, uhn!” He exclaims facing away from the camera,“Yeah, yea-, MMMmm..!"

He then stops, letting go of himself after one last quick shaking movement, then he places both palms on the wall at the height of his head. He looks down at his member and still moaning appears to be struggling with something, he then takes a few deep breaths and exhales.

After several seconds he quiets and sits on his heels. He begins to remove his shirt right sleeve first then left. He reveals a black lace garment around his high waist which trails down into his pants. He throws his shirt to the left of the bed with a maybe frustrated or passionate air.

Bucky then drops back onto the bed lying on his back. He begins the process of pushing down his pants with his hips lifted up off the bed while he bridges his back. Underneath his pants are a garterbelt, a black lace thong with black ribbon bows on the hips which he has slipped his penis out of the side of, sheer sewn black stockings and black knee highs which look so similar to black socks. The knee highs each have a black ribbon bow at the knee in front.

After tossing his pants to the floor and laying his back down on the bed he sighs a light and high “Mmm, yea, so pretty!” in his husky deep voice. He lifts his right leg then left, folding each leg at the knee then making bicycling motions with his feet in the air. His movements very timid but still speaking of a certain grace. He sits up a bit leaning forward and grasps his right ankle with the fingertips of both hands and slowly lightly caresses his leg as he stretches it out and he lays back down again. He does this also to the other leg apparently enjoying the feel of the soft light fabrics.

Next Buck performs a sinuous movement by first drawing his feet up on the bed bending his knees and rubbing his hands down his sides abdomen, belly and over his upper thighs. Then pressing his buttocks upward he bridges his back.

Keeping his back bridged Bucky smooths one hand down and over his large firm pectorals, down over his abs and slightly puffy paunch, further over penis his, fingers delicately brushing over it, his fingertips gently coursing over his skin with the exo armor winking brightly in the sunlight of the room. His fingers dance back up his hard shaft with an almost choreographed flourish. He sighs deeply and tilts his head up so he may watch his fingers move across his flesh. "Oh my God! I’ve been needing this so fucking much!” He exclaims aloud.

He relaxes his hips and back, letting his legs straighten he makes a deft little motion with his right foot. He gets it under a pillow and kicks his leg up quickly launching the pillow into the air where he takes hold of it with his left hand in a precise and fast catch. He tucks it in toward his chest lowering it to his body. He slides it down on top of his body to his pelvic region. He holds it down over his crotch with both hands. He then begins with limber gestures to press his hips up into the satin fabric folds of the pillow.

His moans are immediate and eager. Bucky’s tone of voice isn’t high but never the less somehow effeminate vocalizations fill the air slipping from between his lips like a silk scarf drawn over a sensitive erogenous zone. His legs writhe; one moment straitened squeezing the pillow betwixt shapely thick thighs, the next as his back bridges on the upward thrust knees are bent and spread apart until he is on tiptoe, his posture fluid and strong. He begins to rotate his hips a bit as he presses up, his feet pointed press down onto the duvet and as he drops back down again his thighs are taut and tightly closed about the delicate cloth of the pillowcase and it's soft filling.

As his arousal condenses further his movements speed up and his whimpers of ecstasy become louder and louder & evermore guttural. Once in a while masculinity in his moans become perceptible as bright flashes as he plays with vocal gender expression even as Bucky is beginning to lose himself in the moment forgetting all of the world outside of his play.

Quite quickly he rolls over onto his belly the pillow still firmly planted between his legs. Using his right hand he holds the pillow still upon the bed and with his left supports his upper body as he grinds down hard into the plush pillow. His long hair hangs down around his brow concealing much of his face as he does this. One can see his shoulders flexing as he moves, see his left knee jutting out and thigh muscles tightening as he pleases himself. His moans are almost musical to the ear “Hahn! Uhn fuuuck!! Hah-hahn, uhm!!” all the while coming little by little to a fuller growl and deeper moan.

He looks up as he tosses his hair up and back out of his face. He stops momentarily as his eyes land on the camera. He closes his lips still smiling and looks down at the duvet and with his hair covering his face says, “I… forgot you were there…” then seconds later, “Ok, fuck it. I’m good, I’ve got this.” Bucky sits up and kneeling over the pillow, rolls his hips in a wide circular motion pressing his thick penis with it’s lovely and well-defined corpus spongiosum, glans and corona down into the fluff of it.

Then he does something many who have not seen for themselves Buck wearing stockings and loving it would expect. Like a femme burlesquer, he strikes a pose worthy of Beyoncé. Hips still revolving he draws his hands up his sides, palms turned in and with the backs of his hands he describes a line up the sides of his chest & neck then flips his hair up and off his shoulders. Then quickly he brushes his hair to the right with his left hand letting his middle and ring fingers trail delicately down the side of his face. He laughs a small shocked and embarrassed yet happy laugh and lifts his arms positioning them on top of his head as he flexes his arms and shoulders.

“I always wanted you to see me do that. I’m an excellent dancer, you know. Used to be just male lead in a cishet pairing. But people just didn’t mix it up gender wise on the dance floor back then, even though swing was king as we used to say. And let me tell you, there were quite a few panties dropping because of it. But times have changed and so have I. Now I can do it like any saucy minx, as sexy as you please and twice as dangerous. Lord knows I’ve got the moves for it. I just didn’t know if it was safe. To be open, to be bold, to be soft and mean or hard and sweet, to do exactly as I pleased, to be myself. But now you’ve got me going and I have no clue how you’re going get me back down to earth!” A bright peel of laughter escapes his chest and he looks directly into the camera leaning forward onto one hand. “I got a lot I could show you.” He says with a teasing grin.

“Play [Bittersweet playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/sugarkikkis/playlist/6A3H58tMMFepOlHTm1NyPQ) on shuffle.” He says clearly. A new playlist begins, the first song is Ava Adore by Smashing Pumpkins. "Repeat song!" Bucky says with a grin. The song plays on repeat several times while the following occurs.

With his eyes locked on the camera Bucky dances for the viewer. He employs sensual movements like those of a pole dancer accentuating his curves and angles, drawing the eye over and over again to his moving hips & mouthing lips. His arms perform broad soft gestures overhead and then the movement tightens into caressing down his chest and belly. His hair is tossed first in one direction, then the other and when it falls away from his face he gives the camera his full gaze again. His mouth is parted open mouthing the words: 'In you I see dirty In you I count stars In you I feel so pretty In you I taste god In you I feel so hungry In you I crash cars' His cerulean blue eyes hypnotize as they pierce through the lens of the camera. Distance matters not and his passion can be felt far and wide. Anyone watching can’t do anything more than love the beautiful creature he is.

As the chorus plays on the third playback his gestures turn into real fondling; he removes the pillow to offer a better view as he begins to move his hips with the beat of the song while stroking his cock for all to see. His breathing quickens & deepens. After every four or five breaths, he holds his breath. Bucky’s face goes a bit red but a look of utter hunger comes into his eyes and when he lets the breath leave his body again, its with a sob of ecstasy as he blinks slowly and whispers “We must never be apart…” panting for a few breaths before doing it all again.

After a third repetition of controlling his breath, he pants like he’s just finished sprinting. He lets his moving hips rest and removes his hands from himself. “UUUHGN!! I’m trying not to! Come on, aaauhn!! I’ M NOT READY!!” He cries out. A sheen of sweat is visible from his brow to his belly. He throws his head back finally letting his eyes pull away from the camera and leaning back while propping himself up with his arms straight out behind him palms flat on the bed. “FUUUCK! No, no, no. Oooh!! Not yet!!” He screams with something like playful anguish. “Aaagghn! Just fucki-hahn, hah, ah!” His large penis bobs up and down a few times as he flexes muscles around it’s base, struggling to not cum. A droplet of clear viscous pre-ejaculate fluid slips from the meatus of his cock. It drips onto the duvet darkening the satin a tiny bit. He looks down at himself still breathing heavy. “Oh, god haha, that was really hard.” he laughs finally.

He relaxes his sitting position till he’s sitting with his butt on his crossed ankles. Bucky leans back grabs his phone and begins to type. He reads an answer and says aloud “Nothing! I haven’t even cum yet!” His eyes flick up to the camera and he waggles his right eyebrow a little. He types again and reads the answering text once more. Then he bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard he falls forward onto the duvet for a moment, then sits up & then types one last time.

Shortly two quick loud knocks issue. Then a door opens and a person enters from the right. At this angle, the camera only shows the left of their torso which is covered by a blue sweater of some kind.

Bucky makes a grabby hand motion with his left hand.

“Dude.” a voice says.

“I don’t want to walk on the floor in these. Don’t want ‘em to get dirty! Their to protect my vintage nylons, but still!!” He responds, gesturing his stocking feet.

“Brat, okay okay…” They say in a defeated voice.

The main editor of WBT enters the room from the right. They move in a strangely stiff manner marching up to the side of the bed with a bottle of water held out in their left hand.

He takes it cracks it open takes a swig and says “Can I have the thing too?”

“Sure. BRB.” Mod J turns around awkwardly and moves to exit the room. Mod J is a kind of short person with dark brown skin and gunmetal silver micro braids hanging down one side of their face, on the other side they sport an undercut. Other than an ample bustline they appear quite androgynous.

Mod J also has a strange expression on their face. Kind of halfway between the terror one feels when starstruck & a look as if they just got all the draw four wild cards during Uno and are trying to not look excited. It is obvious they are making an effort to not react to the camera, but they flinch away from it all the same and...As they exit frame, there is a loud thump just as Bucky says “Watch out for the-”

Mod J whimpers “Oww…”

“-door.” He says hunching his shoulders up a bit.

There is a couple of footsteps, a muffled voice saying “can’t believe I walked into that, I think I broke my hip on that doorknob…” then Mod J returns holding out a netbook. They place it on the bed and exit once more, this time without injury or awkwardness.

Bucky sips the water while typing on the tiny computer and then begins to speak.

“Well, I didn’t think I was gonna do this but, J said you guys were losing your minds and crashin’ the chat for a while there making it very clear you liked what you were seeing and I thought 'Well, in for a penny in for a pound’ and decided to interact with you guys. Apparently, some of you have not seen a grown person with a penis wearing stockings, a garter belt, and a choker fight themselves for supremacy over when to orgasm and want to see more of my... talents.” Bucky puts his water on the night table.“ So guys make three suggestions and I will do them I guess until I hit the jackpot.”

After watching the computer for a few minutes Bucky says “I’m seeing a lot of people requesting three things. I’m gonna need my volunteer.”

Bucky begins to type again and mutters “-pretty please with a cherry on top?”

He then relocates the netbook to the night table and opens the bin there. He removes an 11" long paddle of black and pale pink leather which reads “BABY” backward so it leaves an imprint of the word on the body which reads frontward. He holds it up in front of his mouth and says from behind it, “Can you guess the first request?” He lays it gently on the bed and takes out a pair of soft leather cuffs and puts them on.

The door opens again and a masked person enters the room and says “You now owe me, friend.” Their voice is very masculine compared to Mod J’s, they have a very familiar accent. As they enter they are putting their blonde hair up in a bun. They are very muscular and tall, impossibly so, a mountain of a figure. It is as if this room, this world was not made to the measurements of one their stature. They wear a mask which obscures most of their face. Only a short blonde beard is visible.

With an air of excitement, Buck says. “I know, I know. Where should I-?”

“Here.” says The dominant. They move Bucky’s boots from beside the bed. With this done Bucky climbs down from the bed in this place and stands facing the bed, his erection mostly deflated now. The top gently pets the top of his head & shoulders then takes his forearms and guides his arms to fold at the elbow resting Buck’s hands together palms facing each other. Then they use the metal clip on one of the cuffs to connect the two behind his back.

“I’m in subspace already! What can I do to please you, Sir?” Bucky says in an impish teasing drawl.

“I want you on tiptoe, Babydoll.” Top rumbles in a big voice, looking a bit out of sorts, walking around his back so Buck is in the foreground of the view. Bucky obeys immediately. His legs looking thick with muscle and derrière round and perky.

“Next I should want you on your belly, with your rear at the edge of the bed, your toes are to barely touch the floor.” The masked person says. Their voice is stern and confident but visually they seem quite nervous. They take up the paddle, fumbling a little almost dropping it.

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky says and lays forward onto the bed then wiggling around till he is just so. He spreads his legs so his toes barely touch the floor. His faces away from the camera. He looks small & lean now compared to the person standing over him.

“We shall start with 10. You are to keep count and thank me for the gifting of each. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” He turns his head to the camera. His eyes sparkle and his face is flushed already.

Bucky’s dom lifts their arm to their shoulder and in an arc lets the paddle fall with a sharp crack onto Buck’s skin.

Bucky gasps loud “UUUHN!! One. Thank you, Sir!” he says to his master.

Masked Top strikes again.

“OOoomph! Two. Thank you, Sir!” Bucky says in a clear voice.

The Top swings harder this time and Bucky’s ass jiggles a little with the impact.

“UUHHN-HUHN! Thr-three Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

The Dom continues to spank Bucky. With each incremental number, Bucky becomes more and more entranced, moaning and crying out with no guilt or shame. He allows himself to be immersed in every aspect of the spanking. At ten Masked Top speaks again.

“My will is to see you suffer just a little more, can you take 10 more from the one who commands you, Babydoll?”

“Yes, Sir! Please, Sir! More Please!!” Bucky cries out with not a shred of self-consciousness. His excitement is palpable and intense.

“ 'More Please’ What? Speak knave, correct your tongue or I shall correct it for you!!” the Top booms, the paddle hovering over Bucky’s rosy ass.

“Sir! Sir! “More Please, Sir”! I’m sorry, Sir! Forgive me, Sir!! More Please, Sir!” Bucky says in the highest excitement.

“Good, Baby. Speak now, how does your flesh fair?” and the Dom lets the paddle make contact with a loud smack.

“Uuuhn!!! Sir, this feels go -uhmf!- good! I …! Uh-um Eleven, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” He moans deeply.

The paddle lands once again. Whack!

“Tweeelve, Sir. Oh good god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Siiir…”

Smack!

“Huhn-uuuhmf! Thir-huh!-t-teen!! Thank you, Sir! Aaaughn…” Bucky sobs.

Smack!

“Uuhn, uhn, uhn! Yes! Sir, uuuhnf!!” His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth hangs open.

“Babydoll, you’re neglecting your work. What number are we?” Masked Top demands. Still their voice and actual demeanor do not match. That voice is power itself; deep, strong, confident, it’s the kind of voice that sends a thrill through the bodies of whomever this person speaks to.

“Umph, ah, I don’- don’t r-remember, Sir. You’re making me feel too much, I can’t remember, Sir!” cries Bucky.

“Aww, feeble human. Do not worry that sweet little bimbo head upon your neck. I’m going to give you the rest and the only thing you have to do is scream as tribute to me. Are you ready to serve your master?” says the giant dominant.

“Yeeees! Plee- please and thank you, Sir! ”

The next seven are delivered much harder than thirteen that came before and with each Bucky screams out his initial bliss then a watery draw out 'Thank You, Siiir!!“ follows. The smacks on his tush are loud and from the camera, one can see the lower quadrant of his ass cheeks are deep red. For the last three he forgets entirely to thank his top, he just cries out sharing his ecstasy & pain with his viewers.

After the last, the Top unclips the cuffs from one another and says "And now how fairs your flesh and mind, Babydoll? Can you come back up to me?”

Sniffling, whimpering, panting, “Yes, Sir. I hear, I’m coming back now.” Says Bucky. His eyes are closed and his hair is seriously mussed from him tossing his head from side to side in the throes of the intense sensations.

“Good, Babydoll. You’ve done very well. Will you be all right with more aftercare after you’re finished here?” Masked Top asks laying the paddle on top of the bin.

Open-eyed, Bucky now has the look of someone just waking up from sleeping hard. He pushes himself up onto his arms and the Top inspects his rear end.

“I’m…good. I’ll be fine. It was really good. Thanks. I think an ice pack later and a beer?” Bucky says airily.

“Anything, friend. Do you need any more help?”

“No, I can do the rest. Maybe I’ll need help cleaning up and putting toys away is all.”

“Right then. I will... see you later.” Masked Top says and moves to exit the room.

“I mean it, thanks! You did great!!” Bucky call’s after them as the door shuts.

Bucky clambers back onto the bed while wiggling out of his undergarments, starting with the knee highs, then the garterbelt, next the thong and stockings last.

He takes up the netbook and a reads a bit.

Next Bucky fields some questions he sees popping up repeatedly.

"Well, I learned I'm a subtype and at first it hit me kind of negative, you know. After what Hydra... after, I didn't want to be controlled or exchange my power with anyone else for any reason ever again. But my friend is helping me learn how this can be good for me if I choose it. How it can be good to be consenting & give yourself to someone and can trust them to be responsible with you.

There is nothing like being a human pet, just being petted and playing and eating treats while training to do tricks. You let your human self get a rest while you explore petspace. I'm learning there are people who can give me that kind of thing as a safe haven to be in. It's very...fulfilling."

"I'm a spoiled Persian kitty. I have ears and a tail that...you-know-who thinks are adorable."

"Aaaah, I'm not allowed to tell you if your are correct or not, haha. Nope, not about who that was either."

Finished with that he says with an air of mischief, "So next... was.... I get to kill two birds with one stone on this, yeah, ooo! I can't wait!"

Bucky quickly shivers and reaches for the bin. He rummages briefly and takes out three toys. One is a Hitachi massage wand, the second a rather slim gold & with a slight angle silicone finger-like attachment for it, third a slim metal rod with beaded shapes down the longer end and a leather grip on the other & a pair of black nitrite gloves. Lastly, he takes out a bottle of lube.

Then he returns to his phone, changes the playlist and when 'Venus As a Boy' begins to play he sets it down on the little table again. He turns on the Hitachi with his left hand strokes a line down the inside of his right arm. He grins and moans "Mmm!" He slides the wand back up his arm and across his chest. The massaging wand passes over both of his nipples. Aloud he answers a question "Oh-ho, yes, they are really sensitive, if you suck them long enough I can cum from about one minute of any penis stim."

Bucky tosses the toy up into the air expertly and flips the wand upside down in his hand & caresses a trail down his chest then onto his abs. He slows the pace to a crawl and when the massager passes down over his navel he turns it a little in his hand and pushes further till it's tracing a line from the base of his dick up the shaft. He then uses his other hand to lift his penis and begins to tease the sensitive underside of the head. His breathing quickens and he begins to take air in small gasps. "Uhn-hhuhn, uhn!!" Buck moans.

He presses the massager up against himself and leans back resting a hand on the bed to prop himself up as he maintains a kneeling position with his knees, spread thighs open wide. Bucky reclines further, coming to rest on his forearm. He thrusts his hips up a tiny bit, humping the toy and laughs at something on the netbook beside him. Then he tells the following story, his eyes drifting closed for a few seconds through out as if remembering or caught up by the erotic buzzing on his genitalia, all the while his hips moving hypnotically.

"It's a funny story. One of the first times I went to a mall here, there was a massage chair in the main entry. It freaked me out and for many months I would panic just thinking about it. But a friend convinced me to try exposure therapy with it.

We would go and look at it once or twice a week, watch other people use it. Next, we stepped up the activity, when we went to the mall we would stand beside it. From there I would touch it with one hand, when I felt safe with that, then put both hands on it. Well, we got to a point where the fear didn't kick in anymore and I could sit in it. The last step was adding money and turning it on. We started with having just the feet and that was a sweet treat. It felt really good that something so scary was actually so nice. We did feet and lower leg, then feet, lower leg, and thighs.

The day we did that, something amazing and embarrassing happened. The vibrations felt good but soon felt good in a very sexy way. The longer it went on, the more I felt turned on. There were people all around us & the people I was with thought I was having a panic attack. I apparently was breathing heavily with my eyes closed, sweating and unresponsive. They said my eyes unfocused and closed but I didn't make a sound the whole time.

I think that was the moment when I came. I saw stars, it was so unexpected and I realized that I liked it. Being in public, wondering if any of the shopper's or my friends knew what happened to me. I felt so humiliated and ashamed and I liked it. I wondered if other people do this, come to the mall to sit in a room full of people trying to not cum as they ride waves of vibrations from the chair hitting all the right spots. So that's how I found out I'm kinky and also how I found out about vibrators." After saying this Bucky sighs "Ooo, God...uhmmm!"

He sits up now in a kneeling position with his legs still spread. He thrusts his hips up pressing his dick ever harder into the vibrating toy, holding it a few seconds and backing down a little again. He slides it further down placing it on his testicles. With his metal hand, he grasps at the skin of his thigh, clawing the skin there as a way to express the intense pleasure he feels. Bucky's eyelids drop and he whimpers "Uuhn... yeah..!".

He falls forward on the mattress, sliding his left hand along the duvets surface till he comes to rest with his left arm outstretched above his head squeezing a handful of the covers. His head rests face down, his hair draped softly around his head. Bucky's moans are muffled but he can still be heard, "Aaaugh, godammit, uhm-OH FUCK!-haaaahn!!"

He abruptly sits up tossing his hair back. He removes the device form his groin and turns it off. He puts on the gloves and reaches out for the steel rod anal beads. He applies lots of lube to the toy, passes it to his right hand and takes a little lube on his left finger. When Bucky turns around again he leans down in a half lying position with his left leg lifted. In this way, he inserts his lubed finger into his ass from behind. He sighs "Ah..." and bites his lower lip under his left canine.

Bucky pushes in a little further and pulls his finger forward being sure to carefully spread the lube. Keeping his leg up he retrieves the steel anal beads from his other hand and returns his left to it's position behind his back and under his left thigh. He slowly inserts the tip of the toy over the first of eight beads about the diameter of a nickel. "Oh, my-! FUCK!! That's so cold in my ass... oooo, yeah!"

He takes his time inserting the rod bead by bead. Each new bead elicits a new cry of surprise and pleasure from him. When he is close to the handle he pulls almost all the way back out. As he does he murmurs "Haa-ahn! God, yes! Aaaugh, aah.." With that begins using the steel rod as a dildo on his asshole.

His strokes are a moderate speed, one would assume, to feel the beads popping in and out of himself most effectively. He tosses his hair to get it up out of his face to look into the camera, his expression is that of the highest arousal. His cerulean blue eyes completely blown to a point you can hardly see any of the blue there, his mouth hung open moaning and panting, his eyebrows drawn together with the effort.

"It feels so good! Being such a -Uuhnf!- bad sissy boy... showing you my private parts- Oooh fucking gaah!-... putting things up my ass! I can't stand knowing so many people are watching!! What if one of you recognizes me on the street after this? Will you think about it the whole time we are near each other? Will you call it to others attention? Uuuhn!! Will I get hard thinking about whether you were touching yourself as you watched me. GODDAMN, that's so sexy! Fuckin' gettin' so close now, oh my god, oh my god!" He half sobs and growls as he thrusts the toy in and out of his anus. At the last sentence he once again shifts gears, sliding the rod slowly from his body.

Bucky reaches out for the hitachi, attachment, then the bin lid. He puts the attachment on the toy, applies lube and rests it on the plastic cover.

He then lies on his back, head at the foot of the bed and begins to reposition himself into something like a plow pose. He walks his toes out to the corners of the bed, opening his legs giving a better view of his glans hanging just above his lips. He bends his knees so they and his shins rest on the bed, shortening the distance even more. He contorts his body easily and without fanfare. He reaches for the toy with his right hand and inserts the business end into his still wet hole. He turns the toy, angling it until he takes in a loud gasp after having found his prostate and beginning to stimulate it with the vibration.

Next Buck uses his left hand to put his penis in his mouth. He sucks hard pulling his cock out of his mouth slightly instead of bobbing his head. He slides the shaft up and out of his mouth then down and into it. He takes it out and manually rubs his glans in a circular motion on the flat of his tongue moaning "Augh, yah, ahhh! Hah aaugh..."

With the other hand he begins to wiggle the vibrating wand holding it around the head where the attachment connects with each of these motions sighing in a deep rasping voice "Uuuuhn...uuuhn...uuhn!"

After a few minutes, he removes the toy from his ass and unfolds his body from the position expertly. He sits up and reaches for his phone, and types out a text while wiping his mussed hair from his face repeatedly. Another few seconds pass then the door is heard opening and quite suddenly the camera view rises up and travels forward toward the bed then is lowered onto it coming to rest pointing toward the left of the room and bed, the result of having been picked up and moved.

"Thanks!!" Bucky can be heard saying as footsteps drift away and the door closes again.

The camera jostles for a moment, then Buck's upper body and head come into frame as he lies down then his dick as he assumes the position he was last in. There is a loud buzz as he turns the vibe on apparently doing exactly what he was seen last doing with it. There is a click and the volume of the toy goes up as it also produces faster humming as he turns it to a higher setting. He cries out his voice thick with an overpowering erotic response, "Aaaugh, uuhnf! Oooh, FUUUCK..!!"

He once more wraps his silver hand about his penis and begins to suck himself off again this time faster & more vigorously with a most desperate urgency. His moans become like sobs muffled by the cock in his mouth. There is yet another click and the wand's noises become louder, faster. His eyes are squinted as he watches his own dick pumping into his mouth. Bucky sounds as though he is moaning whole sentences into the thick hard dick lodged in his mouth.

He pants from his nose and when the moment arrives he cums in his own mouth moaning loud, "UHHMM!! UHM! UUUUHM-HHHHMM!!" Afterward, he opens his mouth and a thick mix of clear saliva and pearly white semen runs out of the right corner of his mouth, as he's uttering a deep growl while jerking the last drops of cum down into his mouth and onto his eager tongue which he is sticking out as far as it can go.

He relinquishes the position and turns off the vibrator. He moves his right hand toward the cam then the view shifts again and the viewer can see this as the result of Bucky rolling over onto his belly again and placing the camera down beside his head which he rests on the back of his metal hand. For a while, he just looks into the camera catching his breath.

Then quietly he says, "So that's it. That's how I do it, well, I don't always have a friend to spank me, but the rest is pretty standard..." He smiles a dazzling dreamy smile and continues "I think next week, I'll start selling my clips. If you want, info is down in the description so...yeah. That's all."

For ten minutes after, there is footage in which he spends some time thanking people for their compliments and saying goodbye to viewers before saying one last goodbye and turning off the feed and thus the camera.


End file.
